Juvia In Wonderland
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: (AU One-Shot Request) Juvia finds herself lost in an unknown world known as Wonderland, home to strange people with oddly familiar faces . At the edge of the table sits a man known as the Hatter, a strange individual wearing the face of the man she loves . Invisible tea is the least of Juvia's worries, however, as the Red Queen makes a startling appearance .


Well, this is my first completed one-shot request. ["Would you mind writing Juvia in wonderland, even if it is a oneshot? Like, she saying goodbye to people there and returning to fairy tail in her alice outfit and having some interaction with gray. I love your fics *-*"] Honestly, I laughed the whole time I was writing this. I changed it up a little bit, she doesn't necessarily get to say goodbye. Though she does get her little Alice outfit _and _fluffy interaction with Gray ~ Enjoy!

* * *

**"Oi! Who are you callin' Dumb?!"**

**"I've told you a thousand times, it's your ****_name. _****You are Tweedle-Dum!"**

_Gajeel and… Natsu? _Lost in darkness, Juvia reached out with one hand towards the loud voice in the distance. Stretching out her limbs the blue-haired woman finally peered up through blurred vision, a flash of dark hair meeting her gaze. Both hands lifted to rub at tired eyes, form rising steadily into a sitting position.

The source of the noise turned to face her immediately, crimson hues wide in surprise. Behind him stood a pink-haired male, both wore matching costumes. A burst of laughter passed the Water Mage's lips, the amusement burning in her eyes. Both hands clapped over her lips in an attempt at stifling the noise, blue waves falling over trembling shoulders.

**"Juvia didn't know you two liked to match!"**

The pair shared a confused glance with one and other before approaching her.

**"What is a Juvia?" **Natsu raised a brow, attempting to get closer to Juvia than Gajeel. His hand reached out to touch the woman's forehead, knocking Gajeel off to the side as he did so. Gajeel wouldn't stand for that, though. Both hands lunged forwards, the impact causing Natsu's form to fly backwards, inevitably hitting the ground below.

**"She's Juvia, ****_obviously! _****And you called ****_me _****Dumb!"**

Natsu snarled from his place on the ground, sweeping one foot out towards Gajeel. The action sparked Gajeel's temper, Juvia drawing her legs back against her chest as she watched the two engage in an all-out brawl. It was then she noticed she'd been placed upon a small bed, the interior of the room unlike anything she'd ever seen before. This was a home she did not know.

**"Juvia is—"**

**"It's no use fretting. They're not very bright, you see~"**

Juvia's gaze ticked towards the voice, alarmed when a figure dropped onto her head. Both hands reached up immediately, only to meet with the cold air. A chill rushed along her spine, diverting her attention towards the fight once more. Floating above them was none other than Happy himself, though he didn't seem his usual self. Tiny wings flapped overhead, ignorant of the fight below.

**"Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee agreed to have a battle; for Tweedle-Dum said Tweedle-Dee had spoiled his nice new rattle~"**

Juvia blinked back her confusion before climbing from the bed. She was adamant that she'd get some sense out of Happy, or at least drag Natsu away from Gajeel. Before she could approach, the battle came to a halt, both males gazing over at her in wonder. Happy let out a quiet laugh before disappearing once more, leaving the Water Mage to revel in wonder.

**"Hey! It really does look good on you! ****_He _****said it would."**

Juvia gazed towards Natsu only to be redirected towards herself. Lowering her head she let out a gasp, staggering back into the bed once more.

**"This isn't Juvia's dress!"**

**"It was a gift!" **Natsu attempted to stand only to have his foot captured by a very ticked-off Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer dragged Natsu down onto the ground as quickly as he stood, his signature laugh ringing through the room.

**"Who is ****_he_****?" **Juvia's face became a deep shade of red, had somebody _dressed_ her while she'd been asleep? Who was this person? **"Answer me!"**

Just as Gajeel stopped tormenting Natsu to speak there was a loud crash outside, the pair scrambling to their feet as the door behind them opened. Spinning around they knocked one and other further across the room, growls drowned out by the sound of laughter.

**"Did our guest wake up?"**

The male that entered sent Juvia's heart into overdrive, both palms lifting to her chest. His attire was strange, much like the Natsu and Gray now standing to attention before him. Atop his head sat a rather large hat, gloved hand reaching up to tip it politely.

**"Gray-Sama! Did you come to save Juvia?!"**

**"We don't have time to chat! It's six o'clock, we're late for tea! Hurry, hurry!"**

Juvia would have protested had it not been for the hand that reached out to her own. His hand was so warm, fingers firm around hers as he tugged her out of the door. No sooner had they left the house did Gajeel and Natsu return to their childish fight.

Outside, Juvia was greeted by a large, rectangular table. An array of cups and dishes lined the edges. In the centre sat one single teapot, specks of light reflected from its surface. Gray wasted no time forcing her into a seat, the blue-haired Mage baffled as he set an empty cup down before her. A little further up sat a plate of cake, just one slice. Reaching out she was stopped by Gray's hand, gloved fingers firm against her wrist.

**"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, it'll make you very sick. That very cake could make you tall as a tree… or perhaps small as these very cups of tea. My, you'll never know! Now drink! Let us toast to Wonderland's new guest!"**

_Wonderland? _Juvia stared at the cup before her, half-expecting tea to appear at any moment. Surely he didn't expect her to play at tea parties like this? Tilting her head back she contemplated seriously, would it make him happy if she had a drink of his imaginary tea? No, this was a very different Gray to the one she knew. He even spoke differently.

**"You haven't poured it yet," **Juvia responded, Gray's eyes becoming wide from his seat at the head of the table. **"There's… nothing in here."**

**"Did you hear that? Did you hear what she just said?"**

Juvia was startled as the tea-pot in the centre of the room began to rattle, Pantherlily's form rising to lean over the side. His eyes narrowed, peering into her soul as she stared a little longer.

**"Are you blind, girl? You can see the tea right there! It's piping hot! If it goes to waste the Queen will have your head!"**

Juvia's eyes became wide, flitting between Lily and Gray. What in the name of Fiore was going on? Rising from her seat she slammed her hands down onto the table, shaking her head in protest.

**"Juvia doesn't understand! Why are you playing games with my head?! I love you, Gray-Sama! Why are you being like this? Juvia doesn't want to waste time here!"**

Gray stared at Juvia, for the first time revealing some form of emotion upon his countenance. He looked genuinely sad. Sliding back into his seat he waved one hand dismissively.

**"I murdered time once, you know."**

Juvia stiffened in place, tears lifting to the corners of her eyes. Her mind reached back to Ultear's sacrifice. She'd saved Gray's life, though Juvia didn't truly know whether the Time Mage had been aware of this. Both hands lifted to her chest, no words able to pass her lips. It stung too much.

**"I tried to sing for the Red Queen once," **his voice was quiet, his words once again confusing the Water Mage, **"she said I'd wasted her time, murdered it. I was sentenced to death."**

From his place Pantherlily ran his paw along the edge of his throat, the motion sending tremors beneath Juvia's skin.

**"Gray-Sama…"**

**"Shh, let the Hatter finish his story!" **

Juvia scowled towards Pantherlily, though she fell silent all the same. If Gray had something to say, she would absolutely listen. She'd always be attentive to the person she loved most.

**"I escaped… and now I am always watched by 'Him'. Time keeps me here; I'll always be here because of 'Him'."**

Juvia shook her head, annoyed by Gray's pessimistic behaviour.

**"Juvia won't allow that! You can't give up! Gray-Sama agreed to smile!"**

**"Miss Juvia," **Gray's voice lifted an octave, one hand shifting to place an empty tea cup against his lips. After a moment he set it down again, a flicker of amusement touching his eyes. **"Tell me, why is a raven like a writing desk?"**

Juvia twitched as a response, turning away from the table. **"Juvia doesn't know! Why is a raven like a writing desk?!"**

It was obvious she'd grown tired of his games, even more so as she stepped further away from the table. Gray sunk further into his seat, lifting his cup once again. He waited a moment to drink, opting to respond to her question first.

**"I haven't the faintest idea."**

Juvia felt the blood within her veins begin to boil, she'd never been _this _irritated by the man she loved before. Spinning on her heels she was about to confront the Ice Mage when a violent rumbling sent her tumbling forwards. Gray stood immediately from his place, Pantherlily retreating back into his tea pot.

Rolling onto her back, Juvia stared up into the sky, clouds casting shadows over their little tea party. Climbing to her feet she rest against the table, alarmed when a blur of red came flying towards her. Shifting out of the way Juvia landed face-first on the ground, form dragged beneath the table by a now-hidden Gray.

In the distance Juvia could see fiery red hair, the intruder turning to where they now hid beneath the table. Erza's hands came to her hips, an irritated twitch noticeable upon her features. Walking towards their little tea party she eyed the cake sitting upon it, a small smile making its way onto her features.

**"I came here for that blasted Hatter, I don't see why I can't treat myself at the same time."**

Juvia shifted forward curiously, trying to get a better look at the woman she presumed was Erza. Doing so caused a lock of blue hair to trail along Gray's face, the Ice Mage releasing a loud sneeze in response. The motion caused his back to hit the table, plates clattering above. The cake flew from its place, rolling towards the edge of the table and hitting the floor. For a moment the two didn't breathe, didn't move. They didn't dare.

The irritable woman grasped the edge of the table, throwing it off to the side to reveal her pray. She looked almost Demonic from where Juvia sat on the ground. The Water Mage clambered to her feet instantly, bracing herself for the inevitable fight.

**"OFF. WITH. YOUR. HEAD!"**

Erza stepped forward immediately, sword raised high above her head. She rushed forward with purpose, Juvia's hands lifting as the sword descended towards her. Both palms hit the metallic blade, a sharp pain passing through her as she tumbled backwards. The back of her head collided with the leg of the up-turned table, sending the Water Mage back into the darkness whence she came. Gray's voice reached out to her one last time, shaken with fear and uncertainty.

**"Erza stop! Juvia!"**

A flash of light summoned Juvia back into consciousness, the Water Mage greeted by the bare back of her beloved. Before him stood an angered Erza, a half-empty bottle of alcohol held high above her head. Gray's hands were firm around her wrist, Natsu and Gajeel holding onto both her waist and free arm.

A groan left the blue-haired woman immediately; the back of her head was throbbing. After a moment adjusting to the light, Juvia's gaze ticked around the room, the familiar interior of the Guild Hall meeting her gaze. She felt relief, to say the least. Though she wasn't entirely sure how she'd returned home… or if she'd ever left at all.

**"Damn it! You're too irritable when you're drunk! Go cool off!" **A rush of ice moved along the strong woman's arm, giving Gray the opportunity to snatch the bottle from her hand. He'd leave the rest to Natsu and Gray. The two pulled Erza's form away, the woman distressed and flustered into a state of anger.

Dropping to his knees, Gray reached down to where Juvia lay against one of the tables spread throughout the guild. She'd experienced a nasty fall.

**"She didn't mean it, Juvia. Somehow you got in the middle of her tantrum and, well, I figure you know the rest."**

**"Juvia… was in Wonderland… Gray-Sama was there. He wore a strange hat."**

Gray released a sigh of relief, reaching forward to embrace the dazed mage. Regardless of the strange things she'd said, he was just grateful that she was alright. Nursing her against him he let his palms press against her back.

**"You were out of it for a while, I was worried."**

The tears settled in the corners of Juvia's eyes finally spilled out over her cheeks, both arms lifting to circle around Gray. For the first time she didn't become flustered by his half-naked form, rather, she needed the warmth of his skin against her own. She would always be grateful for Gray's presence in her life. Whether he threw tea parties… or held her like this. Juvia would always love him.

**"I'm alright, Gray-Sama. Juvia is home."**


End file.
